Wedding Wing
by Ainokomiel
Summary: DERNIER CHAPITRE! Heero et Duo sont fiancés et compte bien l'annoncer. Justement, tout les Gboys sont invités chez Quatre et Trowa. Seul problème: Wufeï n'est nullement au courant de leurs relations et ne l'apprend pas du tout! lolcomme prévu!
1. Le palais de campagne

**Auteur: **Miel ou Flo-de-Miel

**Adresse e-mail:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** couple 1x2x1, 5xSally et 3x4x3, limes.

**Disclamers:** Les G-boys et autres perso. ne m'appartiennent pas... Le poème parsemé dans le texte est de Jaques Brel et s'intitule "Je vous souhaite à vous".

**Réponses au reviews : **ebonywhite : C'est plutôt simpa comme passe-temps au lieu des cours ! Contente de t'avoir autant fait rire en tout cas -D !  
Harcor : Mici ! C'est vrai que j'essaye de rester IOC et pas OOC.  
Juna-chan : Ben thanx et j'espère que la suite te plaira.  
Blurp3 : j'espère aussi ! en attendant je fini le cycle et merci. Ca fait plaisir.  
Genevieve Black : ya bien une suite (voir un chouia + bas). Ma fic préférée de ce cycle est « Ne me quitte plus » alors j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que moi ! Y'aura miss Peacecraft dans l'affaire ! Je le mettrai bientôt sur Merci pour tout Genevieve !  
Score : merci jespère que la suite du cycle te plaira aussi.  
Florinoir : je suis comblée et bonne suivante lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Cette fic' peut être lue séparément des autres mais fait néanmoins partie d'un cycle:**

**Cycle:  
****-A plaies ouvertes  
****-Wedding Wing (c'est ici!)  
****-Le souffle de nos vies  
****-Ne me quitte plus.**

**Wedding Wing (suite de "A plaies ouvertes")**

**Chapitre 1 : Le palais de campagne**

_Le seul fait de rêver et déjà très important._

-Je rêve! Et vous appelez ça une "tranquille petite maison de campagne" ? °°

-Tu vois des buldings quelque part? demanda Trowa tout en aidant Heero à retirer leurs valises du coffre.

-Stupid boy! Lança Duo. Je veux dire par là que cette baraque semble ultra grande et ultra moderne! Moi je vous imaginais vivant dans une ferme... ou quelque chose comme ça.

Quatre apparut alors sur le dessus du perron. Le petit blond lança un sourire joyeux avant de dévaler les escaliers de marbres en criant:

-Duo! Heero! Vous êtes enfin arrivés!

-Quat-chan! S'écria Duo en le prenant dans ses bras avant de le faire tournoyé.

Trowa s'était soudain raidit, crispant ses mains sur la poignée de la valise qu'il tenait. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Heero, comprenant plus vite que l'américain que Trowa avait tendances à être jaloux.

Duo rentra dans la maison en parlant vivement avec le petit blond pendant que les deux autres se tapaient la monté des valises. En poussant la porte d'entrée et en apercevant le hall immense, le jeune homme natté ne put contenir un cri d'admiration:

-WAAAWWW! Mais c'est un vrai palais! C'est que ça doit rapporter les entreprises Winner !

-Vous dormez! Lança Trowa qui, arrivé un lourd sac dans chaque main, priait afin qu'il daigne à avancer.

-_Sonnez les mâtines_

_Sonnez les mâtines DING DANG DONG_

Duo consentit enfin a pénétré dans la demeure, non sans continuer sa petite chansonnette. Le hall était tout simplement grandiose; entièrement recouvert de marbre beige scintillant, deux branches d'un escaliers montaient aux opposés de la pièce et se rejoignaient à l'étage en une courbe gracieuse.

-Bienvenue chez nous! fit Quatre. Trowa va vous montrer vos chambres respectives pendant que je finis le dîner. Cela vous laissera le temps de vous rafraîchir.

-Chambres "respectives"? Murmura Duo à l'oreille de son Hee-chan. On devrait peut-être leur annoncer que...

-Non. Pas encore. Souffla Heero. Attendons que Wufeï soit aussi arriver.

_Je vous souhaite des rêves à n'en plus finir et l'envie furieuse d'en réaliser quelques-uns._

-Hee-chan... Je rêve d'un jour pouvoir habiter dans une maison comme ça, rien qu'avec toi.

-Hn. Je partage ton ambition.

Trowa avait déjà commencé à monter les escaliers.

-Bon vous venez! Et : Duo prend toi la peine de monter au moins UN sac, s'il te plait!

-Voui voui, Tro-tro!

-° Je vois qu'il est COMPLETEMENT guérit° pensa 03 en lui même.

Et en effet, Duo l'était! Après avoir passé plus d'un mois au Canada avec Heero à ses petits soins, l'américain avait retrouvé une santé parfaite et ses traumatismes avaient été définitivement chassés. Seulement, 01 ayant accomplit sa tâche de médecin avec un peu trop de zèle, il avait dévoiler à son patient les profonds sentiments qu'il avait à son égard. Sentiments d'ailleurs depuis toujours réciproques et Duo Maxwell ne s'était donc pas fait prier pour le lui faire comprendre.

Fiancés depuis peu, les deux amants n'avaient pas encore annoncés leur prochain mariage. Or, comme Trowa et Quatre les avaient si gentiment invités à séjourner quelques jours dans leur "petite maison de campagne" au Luxembourg, Duo et Heero avaient sauté sur l'occasion, voyant en cette annonce un signe de la providence. Wufeï allait les rejoindre dans la soirée mais son épouse - qui n'était autre que Sally- ne pouvait se joindre à eux. En effet, la jeune doctoresse participait pour l'instant à l'élaboration d'un médicament et ses recherches se déroulant en Pologne, elle n'avait pas eut le coeur à abandonner son équipe scientifique.

Installés dans deux chambres différentes -mais heureusement peu éloignées- Duo et Heero rangeaient tranquillement leurs affaires. Une voix retentit-ou plutôt un écho emplifié par la cage d'escalier- c'était celle de Quatre:

-A TAAAABBBLEEE!

Heero et Duo sortirent en même temps de leur chambre. Les portes étaient faites de bois et des fresques les ornaient. Même le corridor était luxueux. La lumière était profusée par des chandeliers électriques, la moquette troublait les regards de son bleu roi profond agrémenté de dorures, et de nombreux tableaux décoraient les murs. L'américain se précipita vers Heero et lui saisit les bras avant de déposer sa tête contre l'épaule de celui-ci. Ils marchèrent côte à côté en silence. Au bout du couloir, the perfect soldier se détacha de l'étreinte de son amant.

-Il ne faut pas que Trowa et Quatre se doutent de quelque chose avant l'arrivé de Wufeï.

-Mais pourquoi? °° Ca ne va pas les gêner puisqu'ils sortent aussi ensemble.

-...

Heero rougit sans répondre. En faite, il avait peur... peur qu'on lui découvre une faiblesse ou plutôt sa _seule_ faiblesse. Il appréhendait leurs regards étonnés et puis leurs sourires amusés. The perfect soldier in love! Voyez-vous ça? Mais Duo n'était pas du genre à se cacher et encore moins du genre à se laisser faire. Voulant nargué son Hee-chan adoré, quand tous furent attablés dans la salle à manger, (je ne dois pas vous préciser que c'était une superbe pièce, que la table était richement décorée, qu'un magnifique lustre scintillait au dessus de leur tête, que chaque met était servit dans des plats en argent et qu'ils mangeaient dans de la porcelaine) l'américain prit un malin plaisir à lui faire du pied. Iceberg man, comme à son habitude, savait rester de glace. Il continua à manger, répondant aux questions qu'on lui posait sans se soucier des insistantes caresses qu'il recevait.

-°Coriace! pensa Duo. Mais il ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça °

Il remonta doucement son pied le long de la jambe de 01 qui, là, ne pu cacher ses joues en feu.

-Heero, tu as trop chaud? Le questionna Trowa.

-Non non...Répondit)-il en portant à sa bouche une fourchette bien garnie. _(Il était rouge comme une tomate)_

Duo continua lentement son ascension, arrivant vers l'entre jambe du Perfect Soldier qui commençait à doucement s'agiter. Quatre lui posa alors une question:

-Duo; comment s'est passé votre séjour au Canada? Tu es complètement guérit, alors?

-Absolument! Hee-chan est un magnifique docteur trèèès attentionné. A croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Sa voix grave pesait chacun des mots avec lenteur. Il reprit son mouvement de pied et atteint enfin le point le plus sensible de son compagnon. Heero ne put contenir un léger gémissement de plaisir qu'il masqua aussitôt par une tirade de toussotements avant de bondir de sa chaise.

-... Vais aux toilettes. Lança t'il avant de s'enfuir en direction de la salle de bain.

Le jeune blond lança un regard interrogateur à Duo qui sourit innocemment. Ils terminèrent le repas à trois car Heero ne fit plus apparitions, trop occupé à calmer ses ardeurs sous un jet de douche glacé.

-°Omae o korosu, Duo !° Se jura t'il, remplit de honte.

The perfect soldier refit surface dans le salon, alors que les trois autres allaient prendre le thé. Il lança un regard glacé-de-la-mort-qui-tue-made-in-a-Yuy-land et un sourire carnassier du Shinigami lui répondit aussitôt. _(Combat d'esprit, comme on dit ) _Trowa arriva de la cuisine, un plateau dans les mains. Il le déposa sur ta table puis effectua une légère moue avec sa bouche, voyant que Duo s'était accaparé la place à côté de son Quat-chan d'amour. Comprenant le regard assassin que lui lançait 03, l'américain se leva aussitôt pour s'asseoir un peu plus loin, à côté d'un Heero furieux. (Il lui en voulait beaucoup). Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et se remémorèrent quelques passages de la guerre quand ils travaillaient encore en équipe. Heero annonça alors:

-Au faite: Duo et moi avons prit congé pendant deux mois encore.

-D'ailleurs on a eut droit à une sacré engeulade du commandant ! S'enquit de raconter Maxwell.

-Tant mieux! S'exclama Trowa. Profitez en! Il y aura d'autres soldats courageux pour vous remplacer; vous en avez déjà beaucoup trop fait pour la paix dans le monde!

-Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais comprit pourquoi vous vous étiez réengagez à la fin de la guerre. Avoua 04. Nous avions a peine atteint notre but que vous étiez tout deux assoiffés de nouveaux combats.

-C'est que c'est une vrai drogue pour eux ! Dit Trowa en buvant une gorgée.

-Que veux tu ! C'est l'instinct, Tro-tro! Lança Duo.

-Je m'appelle Trowa- répondit celui-ci énervé en renversant du thé à côté de sa tasse.

Un roulement de gravier annonça alors l'arrivée de Wufeï.

-Il est enfin arrivé! Lança Duo en se levant du canapé.

Il couru jusque dans le hall pour être le premier à l'accueillir. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, la main de Quatre stoppa son geste:

-Attend!

L'américain, étonné, lui lança un regard interrogateur. Le blond expliqua alors:

-Avant que vous ne fassiez une gaffe, je tiens à te prévenir toi et Heero que... que... Wufeï n'est pas au courant de la relation que... j'entretiens avec ... avec Trowa.

-Comment? Fit Heero. Pourquoi?

-On ne lui a jamais dit parce qu'il est d'une moralité plutôt rigide! On avait peur de le choquer... Mais nous avons la ferme intention de le lui avouer durant son séjour ici.

-Et Wuffy ne sait pas que vous vivez ensemble, alors?

-Non. On le lui a toujours caché. Il croit que Trowa est un invité, tout comme vous.

La sonnette retentit. Duo, la main toujours posé sur la poignée, ouvrit donc la porte et accueilli 05, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-WUFFY!

- Wufeï, Maxwell! Rétorqua l'asiatique avant même de les saluer. °Ca faisait longtemps! Pensa le Chinois.°

Mais il était bien trop heureux que pour engueuler l'Américain

* * *

A suivre dans le prochain chapitre… 


	2. En manque de guerre

**Auteur: **Miel ou Flo-de-Miel

**Adresse e-mail:** flodemiel Gundam Wing

**Genre:** couple 1x2x1 et 3x4, limes.

**Disclamers:** Les G-boys et autres perso. ne m'appartiennent pas... Le poème parsemé dans le texte est de Jaques Brel et s'intitule "Je vous souhaite à vous".

**Chapitre 2 : En manque d'amour ? Non, de guerre.**

La soirée se passa dans les rires et l'allégresse. (Surtout l'allégresse pour Duo qui découvrit un réfrigérateur géant -regorgeant de bonnes choses- qui ne demandait qu'à être vidé ). Quand la nuit vint à tomber, ils montèrent tous vaquer à des occupations plus calmes dans leur chambre. Heero, ayant racheté un laptop tout neuf, faisait frénétiquement voler ses doigts sur le clavier. Il semblait encore en vouloir à Duo pour "l'attaque" de ce midi et n'entendit pas ce celui-ci même venait de pénétré dans la pièce.

L'Américain s'était discrètement introduit dans la chambre et s'était rapproché sans faire de bruit. Il était à un mètre de son Hee-chan adoré, bien décidé à lui bondir dessus comme il en avait la tendre habitude .

-Duo je sais que tu es là. Fit The Perfect Soldier sans se retourner, continuant à tapoter nerveusement sur les touches.

-°Aï aï aï! The Perfect ouïe m'a repéré° Hee-chan adoré!

-Retourne dans ta chambre. Dit-il sur un ton toujours aussi froid.

Duo fit passer ses bras autour du cou de son amant et soufflant :

-Tu es toujours fâché pour tout à l'heure ? demanda t'il de sa voix la plus grave et viril _(Lui, il en était au contraire très fier)_

-…

-Excuse-moi !

-Baka.

-Ce que j'aime entendre ses mots doux ! … Pourquoi as tu racheté une machine infernale ? Je te signale qu'on ne travaille plus dans l'armée pour un long moment!

-J'ai encore nos derniers rapports à fournir sinon leurs archives ne seront pas complètes.  
Duo s'assit sur le lit.

-°Je me demande si on a bien fait de prendre congé. Comme Heero l'a dit lui-même, toute notre vie c'est le combat. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'ennuie déjà de moi, qu'il regrette.° Heero ?

-Hn ?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ?

Les bruits incessants du clavier se turent soudain. 01 se retourna, passant un bras derrière le dossier de sa chaise. Ses yeux cobalts se fixèrent sur le visage de l'américain :

-Bien sur. Aishiteru, Duo. Plus que tout au monde…

Il se leva de sa chaise, ferma l'écran de la machine infernale puis s'approcha de son amant et lui posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Rassuré, Duo se blottit tout contre son torse et ferma amoureusement les yeux.

-I love you too, Heero. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu as honte de moi. Et ça m'a beaucoup blessé que tu ne veuilles pas dévoiler notre relation devant nos amis.

-Gomen nasaï. Je n'ai pas honte… C'est une autre chose qui me pousse à le cacher.

-Et c'est quoi cette chose ?

Heero s'assit à côté de Duo et lui expliqua :

-J'ai peur de changer.

-What ...?

-Je n'ai pas envie de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai envie de rester ce soldat parfait aux yeux des autres.

-Et le faite que je sois fiancé à toi change quelque chose à ton caractère ?

-Il me donne une apparence plus fragile que je redoute. Je mets ma faiblesse à découvert.

-Quelle faiblesse ?

-Toi, baka. Parce que je t'aime. Mais j'ai compris mon erreur et je te promets que dès maintenant, tu pourras sauter sur moi devant tout le monde.

-Vrai ?

-Hai.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Duo sourit car il aimait sentir l'amour émané de chacun de ses gestes or pour l'instant, Heero était des plus attentionné.

-Tu sais, Hee-chan ; tout le monde change.

-Pas si vite, pas à ce point là… je… je ressens parfois l'envie de prendre mon gun et de mitraillé des ozzies. Mes poussées d'adrénaline me manquent, les nuits à taper sur mon laptop aussi. Je suis un soldat privé de guerre qui se perd dans l'amour. C'est très frustrant…

Ces paroles faisaient tout de même mal au cœur de l'Américain.

-Ca veut dire que tu ne m'aimes pas assez… Que je ne peux pas combler ton manque ?

-Non. Non pas du tout… je… Hn. C'est compliqué, j'ai du mal à exprimer ce que je ressens. J'ai l'impression... l'impression de me trahir.

-… ?

-Là, je te largue tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. A l'époque, je ne l'aurais jamais fait ! Je me serais tû et je me serais défoulé au travail. Mais tout est différent à présent ! Et...! Et il y a cette part,... cette part de soldat en moi qui crie : « tu n'as pas honte de me renier ! Tu n'as pas honte de m'abandonner, moi, qui ait partagé toute ta vie ! ».

Duo prit un moment de réflexion puis avoua :

-Je ressens la même chose avec Shinigami. … C'est difficile à avaler et plutôt cruel comme constatation mais… la guerre me manque. J'aimerais encore pouvoir t'aimer entre deux missions. J'aimerais que nos corps éreintés d'avoir fait exploser une nouvelle base ne trouvent le repos qu'allonger côte à côte…. Je ressens la même chose que toi.

Le jeune homme natté leva sa main et regarda son alliance brillée. Il mirait ses yeux tout en jouant avec sa luminosité:

-Heero… Es-tu certain de vouloir m'épouser? Je ne voudrais pas te forcer juste à cause de Shinigami.

-Je le ferai pour nous. Je t'ai demandé en mariage, baka! Ce n'est pas une décision que j'ai prise à la légère. Et même si les autres diront que nous sommes jeunes et fous, je ne trahirai jamais ma promesse.

-Il y aura pourtant ce changement que tu redoutes… Et moi aussi.

-Peut-être nous faut-il tout simplement une période d'adaptation ? Regarde Quatre et Trowa : ils ont bien réussis à oublier leurs anciennes activités.

-Mais ce serait trahir mon passé, et par conséquent moi, que d'oublier Shinigami !

-Et qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

-J'en sais rien… Attendons, tout simplement. Peut être que le temps apaisera nos envies de combats.

-…

_Je vous souhaite d'aimer ce qu'il faut aimer et d'oublier ce qu'il faut oublier_

-En attendant, j'ai d'autres envies… Susurra Duo à l'oreille de son compagnon.

-Baka ! C'est non ! Fit-il en se levant

-Why ? Se plaignit aussitôt l'américain. Je croyais que je pouvais te sauter dessus devant tout le monde, désormais !

-Ce n'est pas pour ça ! Fit-il un sourire aux lèvres. C'est ta punition pour m'avoir fait quitter la table avant que je n'ai finit mon repas.

Et il partit en riant et en disant :

-Je vais prendre un bain !

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Lui lança l'américain en se précipitant dans le couloir avant que 01 ne referme la porte.

Un peu plus loin, Quatre et Trowa dans leur chambre étaient enlacés dans le même lit et discutaient de leurs compagnons :

-Je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose de nouveaux entre Heero et Duo depuis ce séjour au Canada ! Lui confia l'empathe.

-Comme quoi ?

-C'est difficile à prononcer. Mais c'est certain qu'ils ont dépassés depuis longtemps le stade de l'amitié…

-Tu n'as donc pas remarquer que…

Trowa se tut, n'osant encore pas se prononcer :

-Que quoi ? Insista le petit blond.

-Et bien… Ils portent tout deux un anneau d'or à leur doigts.

Surpris, Quatre s'exclama :

-Comment ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est fabuleux !

-Ne nous emballons pas ! Pourquoi aurait-il caché leur union à nos yeux, alors ? Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne nous l'auraient pas annoncé ? Ce n'est sûrement pas le style de Duo de garder le silence sur un sujet comme celui-là. Il s'en serrait déjà vanter devant le monde entier!

-J'en sais rien. Avoua le blond en resserrant en peu plus son étreinte.

-… Quatre ?

-Voui ? Fit-il, les yeux fermé.

-Si je te demandais de m'épouser, tu serais d'accord ?

-…

Il ne sut d'abord quoi répondre, son cœur semblant avoir fait un bond de 10 mètres dans sa poitrine.

_Je vous souhaite des silences._

Il s'exclama alors de sa voix la plus heureuse et la plus tendre :

-Bien sur ! Mais je crois que ma famille n'acceptera jamais 0° et comme je suis loin d'être majeur...

Il embrassa alors son amant qui lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

-Quatre. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle! Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?

-Je t'aime aussi, Trowa.

Trowa happa alors les lèvres de son ange blond tout en le serrant contre lui. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit et Wufeï fit irruption :

-Quatre tu ne m'as pas dis ou était la…

Et il les découvrit dans le même lit, le jeune blond chevauchant 03 avec hardiesse.

-… salle de bain. Acheva t'il dans un murmure éberlué.

Gênés comme il n'était pas possible, les deux amants devinrent aussi rouges que des pivoines. Ils se redressèrent aussitôt.

-Je ne veux rien savoir ! Lança le chinois en pleine confusion, les yeux fermés.

-Wufeï… Fit Quatre. On est… on est… on est…

Le jeune blond chercha le regard de Trowa, désespéré.

-On est quoi au juste ? Murmura t'il à son oreille.

-…impardonnables ! Termina Trowa. On aurait dû te le dire mais on n'en a pas eu le cran…

-…. Ca me surprend de votre part ! Fit le chinois. J'aurais très bien accepté la nouvelle. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le lieu et l'endroit approprié pour parler de ça.

-Tu as raison ! Affirma Quatre. On en reparlera demain, je te le promets.

-… J'ai besoin d'une douche ! S'exclama le chinois. Et encore plus qu'il y 5 secondes alors si tu pouvais m'indiquer où se trouve la salle de bain… !

-Troisième porte à gauche. … Encore désolée.

-Ce n'est rien. Et puis pour tout vous avouer…

Le chinois les regarda droit dans les yeux en souriant :

-… bien que ça me choque un peu, je vous trouve adorables !

Et il referma la porte pour foncer aussitôt vers la pièce d'eau. (Il avait beau les trouver mignons, cela l'avait tout de même fort surpris). Encore dans ses pensées tumultueuses, Wufeï ne prit pas la peine de toquer avant de renter dans la salle de bain. (Aï ! Grave erreur). Comme il était plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne constata pas tout de suite que Heero et Duo se trouvaient nus sous la douche, en plein massage corporelle. Se rendant soudain compte que l'eau coulait abondamment, il releva la tête et surprit donc les deux autres anciens pilotes dans une posture fort fâcheuse. Trop de choc à la fois ! Il hurla vers le plafond en serrant les poings :

-PAR NATAAAAKKKUUUU ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE DANS CETTE MAISON ?

-Oups! Fit Duo, le visage hilare, ne montrant aucune gêne.

Heero, mort de honte, attrapa une serviette blanche qui reposait sur l'étagère en un éclair et s'en enroula la taille, les joues rouges et le regard bas.

-Wuffy… Commença l'américain.

-Non ! Coupa le chinois. Continuez à vous savonner gentiment : je ne veux rien savoir !

Et il claqua la porte.

-Tu crois qu'il est dégoûté ? demanda Duo.

-Hn.

-Et sa donne quoi la traduction de ce « Hn » ? '

-Ca veut dire : je me fiche de ce qui pense. Répondit Heero avant d'embrasser à nouveau son amant.

L'eau coulait abondement et perlaient sur leur corps si finement musclés. Leur peau laissait échappées une douce vapeur qui les enveloppait tendrement.

-Toi, quand tu me veux, on peu dire que tu me veux ! Rie Duo qui entreprit de savonner son Hee-chan adoré.

-Aishiteru ! Lui souffla t'il à l'oreille alors que leur corps étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre, formant une seule et même forme, telle deux pièces d'un puzzle enfin jointes.

Deux portes plus loin, couché à plat ventre sur son lit, un oreiller pressé contre sa tête, Wufeï essayait de ne pas entendre les cris suspects qui émanaient du couloir. Il dormit très mal cette nuit là (et cela malgré son essaie de concentration sur Sally) car les « DUOO LIIIVEEES » du Shinigami ne pouvaient QUE se faire entendre.

Le lendemain, Duo et Heero ne furent pas les seuls à se lever tard. Alors qu'ils émergeaient des couettes, Quatre et Trowa faisaient de même. L'américain s'étira, se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. L'air était frais et purifiant. De doux chants d'oiseau se faisaient entendre de par la rase campagne.

_Je vous souhaite des chants d'oiseaux au réveil et des rires d'enfants._

Heero ouvrit ses yeux et resta immobile, profitant de la plénitude dans laquelle il voguait. Duo s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa son front. Sa tresse était défaite et ses cheveux chatains tombaient en cascade autour de lui. Il était aussi beau qu'un ange... Non! C'était en ange... Ils descendirent en même temps que Quatre et Trowa dans la cuisine pour y prendre leur petit déjeuner. A leur grand étonnement, ils ne trouvèrent Wufeï nulle part.

-J'espère qu'il n'a pas prit ses jambes à son cou ! Confia Quatre. Il avait l'air bouleversé quand il nous a surprit hier soir, moi et Trowa.

-Ha ! 0° Parce que vous aussi il vous a… commença Duo.

-Damn ! Siffla Trowa. Ne me dites pas qu'il est _aussi_ rentré dans votre chambre sans toquer !

-Non ! répondit mesquinement Duo en s'adossant à son Hee-chan adoré. Mais bien dans la salle de bain !

-C'était ça le cri, alors ! Comprit Quatre. Je crois ne l'avoir jamais entendu crier si fort « par nataku ! ».

-On parle de moi, là ?

La voix s'était élevée de la porte de la cuisine. Les quatre G-boys, toujours en pyjama _(ou plutôt T-shirt et boxer. Que voulez vous, ils ne sont pas exigeants) _se tournèrent instinctivement et découvrirent Wufeï, les joues rougies par l'effort, les cheveux entremêlés, une serviette posée sur ses épaules.

-D'où tu sors ? Questionna Quatre alors que Trowa rajoutait un couvert à la table.

-Footing matinale ! Répondit Wufeï. Au faite, je me suis permis d'utiliser le téléphone pour appeler Sally.

-Il n'y a pas de problème ! S'enquit de dire O3. Café pour tout le monde j'imagine ?

-Oui ! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Après un déjeuner copieux (croissants, bacons, œufs brouillés, crêpe au sirop d'érable, tartines au chocolat ect…), Wufeï prit un air très sérieux et demanda des explications.

-Je veux savoir depuis quand, comment et pourquoi ! Et ça vaut pour tout les 4 !

-Wuffyyy ! S'était plaint l'américain. On ne peut même pas aller se doucher et s'habiller avant ?

-Non ! Tu te débarrasseras de tes mauvaises odeurs après !

-Mais c'est pour toi que je disais ça, Wuwu! Après un footing, il est normal de transpirer autant !

-Par Nataku ! Je vais lui faire bouffer sa tresse ! Rugit le chinois en se précipitant vers Duo qui prit ses jambes à son cou en riant.

* * *

A suivre pour un "last chapter"... 


	3. Blanc comme neige

**Auteur: **Miel ou Flo-de-Miel

**Adresse e-mail:** flodemiel Gundam Wing

**Genre:** couple 1x2x1 et 3x4, limes.

**Disclamers:** Les G-boys et autres perso. ne m'appartiennent pas... Le poème parsemé dans le texte est de Jaques Brel et s'intitule "Je vous souhaite à vous".

**Chapitre 3 : Blanc comme neige**

**Aa ! Le pardon !  
****On dit que celui qui refuse de pardonner coupe les ponts sur lesquels il doit lui-même passer.  
****Mais il est certain qu'il est plus facile de pardonner aux autres qu'à soi-même.  
****Et même si le pardon n'est pas toujours facile, la haine, elle, est si épuisante!  
****On peut donc le crier : le pardon est la plus belle fleur de l'arbre de l'amitié.**

- Je ne nous vous pardonnerai jamais ! Bande de onna! _(Voila quelqu'un qui devrait méditer sur ses citations! __ lol!)_

-Mais Wu-wu ! Supplia Duo avec des chibi-eyes implorants à faire palir les prunelles de Bambi.

-Arrête de me trouver des surnoms idiots, Maxwell ! Riposta aussitôt le Chinois sur un ton catégorique.

Il continua ensuite sons discours en effectuant des petits moulinets avec ses mains et en dévisageant ses quatre amis assis sagement devant lui.

-Non, vraiment ! Vous m'avez déçus… Pourquoi croire que je vous répugnerais? Vous m'avez délibérément tenu à l'écart ! Pas besoin d'avoir peur que je vous rejette, vous l'avez si bien fait par vous-même ! C'est pas parce que je suis hétéro que je ne peux pas me trouver compréhensif face à des … des… Enfin bref! Je croyais que notre amitié avait passé outre ses détails! Après tout se qu'on a vécu lors de la guerre...!

-Je ne croyais pas que tu prendrais ce problème tellement a cœur. Soupira Quatre. Mais même si ta réaction m'étonne, il n'en reste pas moins soulageante.

-Oui. Avoua tranquillement Trowa. Tu me surprends même plus que Heero qui pourtant a aussi fait fort.

-… _(L'ice-berg, j'ai nomé Heero Yuy, ne veut rien répondre et se contente de fixer la table basse devant laquelle il est assit)_

-Duo ? Demanda Wufeï. Depuis quand as-tu lâchement soumis Heero, hein?

-Depuis 3 semaines environ. Rit l'Américain. Ca a commencé dans la cabane au Canada. Et je tiens à préciser que c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus en premier!

Heero réprima une plainte, la remplaçant par un grognement rauque.

-Comment ?

-Euh… Ben…

Il rougit quelque peu. Voyant sa mine embarrassée, le Chinois envoya la question suivante, tout aussi impersonnelle :

-Pourquoi ?

-POURQUOI ? S'exclama Duo. Tu me le demandes encore ! Enfin, tu es aveugle ? Tu vois pas qu'ilse tapele plus joli petit cul de l'univers ?

-Duo ! S'était aussitôt plaint 01 pendant que Quatre et Trowa se roulaient par terre en riant bruyamment.

-Non; plus sérieusement ! C'est tout simplement parce que j'aime Hee-chan.

Et il posa un smack au creux de son cou. L'interrogatoire du chinois dura une bonne dizaine de minutes. Après quoi, Heero saisit la main de Duo et dit :

-On a quelque chose à vous annoncer.

-°Chouette ! Il va le dire ! Il va le dire' Moi qui croyait qu'il allait essayer de tout masquer, je suis heureux qu'il prenne le devant !°

-Duo et moi… sommes fiancés !

Trowa et Quatre sourirent en se regardant pendant que Wufeï avalait la nouvelle avec difficulté. Comme d'habitude, le tact lui manqua quand il dit:

-Mais aucun des deux n'est encore majeur!

-On se fiche! Dit Duo. Parce qu'on est "orphelin". Il faut juste l'avis de nos tuteurs, par conséquents J et G qui n'ont pas intérêt à refuser! Si c'est vieux schnoques ne sont pas d'accord, je les réduirai en bouillie !

_Je vous souhaite de résister à l'enlisement, à l'indifférence, aux vertus négative de notre époque._

-... Alors je ne peux que vous féliciter. Dit le Chinois. Vous verrez, le mariage est une grande aventure! ... Surtout en ce qui concerne les tâche ménagères de la maison!

Il eut une petite pensée pour Sally qui n'arrivait pas à faire la vaisselle sans casser au moins une chose. Trowa et son petit ange blond les félicitèrent à leur tour. Heero prenait des regards fuyants à présent et laissa par la suite à Duo le soin de répondre aux questions.

-°J'espère que je réussirai la fin de ma vie. Pensait-il en lui-même. J'espère que je ne décevrai jamais Duo et qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de rester parfois ce soldat froid et distant.°

Et comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, 02 termina la conversation en se jetant au cou de Heero et en disant:

-... mais le plus important, ce que j'aime mon iceberg comme il est et comme il a toujours été.

_Je vous souhaite surtout d'être vous._

Un mois plus tard, les cloches de l'église sonnèrent et Duo accompagné d'Heero, vêtus tout d'eux d'un costar blanc, sortirent de la porte de bois sous une pluie de pétales de roses envoyés pat Catherine et Hilde. Sally ne put contenir une petite larme de bonheur en voyant Heero sourire. Wufeï l'embrassa sur la joue et la prit par la taille alors qu'elle pleurait toujours, tellement la joie bouleversait son cœur. Le mariage s'était déroulé en Amérique dans une petite chapelle isolée de la campagne. C'était le printemps, l'amour pouvait se respirer dans l'air. Réléna les attendait en bas des marches, un sourire mi-lasse, mi-ému aux lèvres. Elle prit les deux jeunes mariés dans ses bras et leur souhaita une éternité de bonheur à chacun, tout en les remerciant de l'avoir si souvent aider pour la paix. On persevait pourtant une pointe de regret dans sa voix.

-Tu me pardonnes d'avoir essayer de te tuer à chaque fois? Demanda Heero, plus sérieux que jamais.

-Pardon accordé! Avait-elle répondu. J'ai été très contente de te connaître, Heero Yuy.

Quatre et Trowa affichaient des sourires à tout bout de champs en se tenant par la main. Les Profs leur donnèrent leur bénédiction et leur firent un bref petit discours d'adieu. Ils montèrent ensuite dans une superbe Cadillac achetée pour l'occasion. Evidement, ce fut Heero qui se mit au volant et la voiture démarra sous les signes de mains de tous les invités. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, un "bip bip" retentit dans la voiture. Heero donna un coup de frein sec et le bolide stoppa aussitôt.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Duo qui s'était vu propulsé contre le pare-brise, tant le choc était violent.

Heero ouvrit la boite à gants et on sortit son laptop. Duo ne put résister de dire:

-Quoi? Encore elle? Nous sommes à peine mariés que tu me trompes déjà avec ta machine infernale!

Sans tenir compte des beuglements de l'Américain, 01 ouvrit l'écran pour dire d'une voix calme:

-Une nouvelle mission... En Turquie.

-Mais bordel! On a prit deux mois de congé!

-Il semblerait que personne d'autres ne soit qualifié et que c'est urgent. Continua The Perfect Soldier en tapotant rapidement sur les touches. ... Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

Duo soupira:

-°Bon ben... Allez! Après tout, chassez le naturel et il revient au galop, comme on dit!°. Tant pis! On y va Hee-chan!

-Tu es sérieux?

-Bien sur! Fit-il en souriant. C'est un beau pays pour un voyage de noces après tout! Et puis tu n'as pas envie de ressortir ton vieux gun toi?

Il répondit très sérieusement:

-Si.

-So hurry up! S'exclama Duo en bondissant de son siège.

Il arracha son nœud papillon ainsi que les boutons de sa chemise, déposa des lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux et son éternel casquette noir par-dessus son front.

-SHINIGAMI COMES BAAAACK! Yahooo!

Heero ne se fit pas prier. Il poussa sur l'accélérateur et ils filèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair sur la route déserte, laissant derrière eux un nuage de poussières brune.

_Je vous souhaite surtout de rester vous._

OWARI.

* * *

**Cycle:**

**-A plaies ouvertes  
-Wedding Wing** _(c'est ici! Et c'est fini!)  
_**-Le souffle de nos vies  
-Ne me quitte plus.**

Alors, cette fic vous plu ? Je voulais faire quelque chose de plus léger que « A plaies ouvertes »et de plus humoristique aussi.  
Rendez-vous dans « le souffle de nos vies » qui aura aussi droit à une réforme en chapitres ! Je mettrai bientôt "Ne me quitte plus" sur pas à lancer vos reviews ! Je vous répondrai avec plaisir dans la fic suivante!


End file.
